


Homework Dates and Kisses

by dean_writes



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Just Dudes Being Dudes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_writes/pseuds/dean_writes
Summary: Dick has homework but Wally has something more important- a need for affection
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 92





	Homework Dates and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write in first person often, so sorry if it's kinda awkward lol

Dick giggles as I kissed his jaw and neck, hitting all his favorite spots. And yes, I said giggled; Dick would have my _head_ if he heard me say it out loud, but I think it's cute. Everything he does is cute. 

"You're like... really really cute," I mumble, "you're the most adorable guy I know." Dick blushes, which was the exact reaction I was looking for. _God,_ he knew how to make me melt.

"And you're the sappiest guy I know," he kisses me softly before continuing, "but I have homework, so I think we should wrap it up."

I groan, "Can't that wait for later?"

"Can't _this_ wait until later?"

I huff and move from my spot on top of him so he can get up. But before he leaves the bed I give him another kiss on the cheek and he rolls his eyes, smiled. I know he loves me, even when I'm being overly affection. Which is too often, in all honesty.... but it's his fault for being so lovable.

"I know I'm sexy and irresistible, but you gotta let me go," he teases. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"You're like 10, dude, you can't be sexy."

"And you're an 16 year old dating a 10 year old because...?" He asks, smugly. I hate when he twists my words. It's annoying as hell, it makes me want to kiss him. Actually, everything makes me want to kiss him. What is it about Dick that's just so kissable?

"If you're ten, I'm ten." Okay wait, that sounds really messed up. And judging by Dick's face, he thought so too.

"Actually, never mind, that's weird."

Dick laughs at me. I blush.

"Stop being so attractive all the time, dammit, you make my witty comebacks get mixed up and all-" I swing my arms around and hope I make sense, because honestly, I don't know what I was going for.

Dick nods wisely, "I hate it when my words-" he made the same gestures, "it's the worst."

I laugh with him this time, " _you're_ the worst," I snort.

"And you _love_ it," he taunts.

"Too much, if I'm trying not to get my assets cut off by daddy bats," I may just have a _teeny tiny_ fear that Batman may actually castrate me if I try to get too intimate with his little robin. But both of us are still young, so we won't have to deal with that until we're older. Hopefully.

I don't know if hickeys counted as too intimated, but since Batman hasn't come to kill me while I'm sleeping I don't think he minds.

"Don't be silly, wrap your willy," Dick says mostly to himself, grinning with amusement.

I feel my face heat as I watch him. Watching Dick just do regular things is so... well, I don't really have a word for it, but I love it. Sometimes when he's wearing the mask it's easy to forget he's just a kid like me. He high-fives me when I burp, he plays video games, he eats junk like potato chips and apparently bagels, which I didn't know were bad, but according to him they are. I like when we wrestle like we're just two regular teens, like we're not fighting people and putting our lives on the line every other day. 

Okay, Wally, now's not the time to get upset about not living a regular teenage life. And I know Dick doesn't mind the vigilante life, he tells me he wouldn't change it if given the chance. I ask him about retiring one day and he says he never thought about it. All he knows is he'll be fighting until he can't anymore.

There I go again, getting myself all sad for no reason. I'm grateful when Dick interrupts my thoughts. 

"Um, Earth to Wally," he looks back at me from his desk and waves, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... what was the question?" I ask dumbly.

"No question, just wanted to make sure you were paying attention to me," he grins obnoxiously, and I roll my eyes again.

"But I thought I wasn't allowed to," I pretend to pout, "I thought you had _homework_?"

Dick plops down on the bed next to me with his books and laptop in hand.

"I do, but that doesn't mean you can't give me attention."

I chuckle at that. Dick soaks up affection like a _sponge_. Which is good, because there's never any lack of affection from me.

I pull him into my lap and wrap my arms around his waist, so he can use his arms to type on the laptop. He was writing about some Shakespeare play or something. I don't know, I don't really care about old literature, I'm more of a chemistry kinda guy.

I of course get bored in like three seconds because, as Dick would say, I "have the attention span of a literal _two-year-old_ ". I could argue, but it's not like he's _wrong_.

"I know I've already kissed you like twenty times, but like, twenty more times, please?" I do my best 'sweet-innocent-boyfriend' voice that Dick always uses when I don't pay attention to him. 

Dick sighs dramatically, "if I let you assault my face will you let me finish my homework?"

"I'm not _assaulting your face,_ I'm showering you in affection, which I know you'll soak right up."

Dick smiles and places his laptop aside so he can turn around and push me back on the bed. We bounce slightly before he starts kissing me. I'm kind of surprised for a second, but then let it happen. Normally I was the one giving the kisses, but receiving them was always good too.

He eventually flips us over so he had his back to the bed and moves his head back so his neck's exposed. I immediately press kisses from his jaw to his collar bone, sucking on some spots here and there. He sighs happily and pulls me up every once in a while so we can suck faces (he hates the term, says it's too _vulgar_ ).

I know it's not always gonna be like this. I know it won't always be homework dates and kisses. But... I don't want to let it go. For once everything feels _right_. I can't lie to myself, but I won't let that bring me down either. I have this _now_ , and even if in a few years it's just a distant memory, I'm going to make it the best damn memory I have.

**Author's Note:**

> my mom doesn't let me eat bagels, that's why i added that part. forever in my heart... wheneverifirstateabagel-2016


End file.
